Could This Be?
by lostinyourgaze123
Summary: Izuku always had a crush on Uraraka. Ok, it wasn't a crush, he was in love with her. He'd do anything for her. One day they get into an accident in the hallway, and Uraraka starts noticing how much Deku cares about her and his friends. Could this be the heart of a true hero? Could this be the heart of her hero? Rated T for mild language and themes. Will create cover art in 2nd Ch.
1. Could I be falling?

It was a regular day in the lives of class 1A of UA high school. It was roughly around 10:30, just as students were exiting their Japanese Grammar class, and heading down the hall to their (almost) daily hero class. Izuku Midoriya was the fifth to leave, right behind Tokoyami, Todoroki (who was coincidentally walking briskly next to Yaoyorozu) Bakugou, and Kirishima. He was muttering to himself about the new technique he learned from All Might on Tuesday, all the while multitasking avoiding oncoming traffic and scratching something in his hero analysis notebook. He was about to flip to a new page when all of a sudden he heard someone yell his name:

"Deku-kun! Wait up for me!"

He stopped and turned around to see who was calling him. Uraraka was jogging up to him and wanted to stop just short of where he stood, But missed the landing and crashed right into him, knocking his notebook out of his hands. They both were on the floor, with Uraraka almost on top of Izuku, but not quite. Uraraka noticed their situation and hastily jumped off, all while holding her skirt, remembering a certain purple pervert was behind her as she exited the classroom.

"Oh my gosh! Deku, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over! I wasn't careful enough to stop when I should have and I slipped and and.." She was ranting, apologizing profusely, wondering if he noticed she was on top of him moments ago.

"No, its fine Uraraka-san, I should have paid attention too."

Deku carefully got up and scratched his neck.

"Crap, my elbow hurts like hell!" He thought. He quickly looked at his elbow and blood was pouring out of a huge gash half an inch deep. Uraraka noticed this and promptly fainted. She was absolutely terrified of anyone else's blood other that her own, elspecialy since it came out of a gash that deep, and she had caused it.

"Uraraka-san!" Deku yelled, catching her right before she shared the same fate as he.

"Damn! I have a bleeding elbow and my crush is unconscious, what do I do?" He thought sweating profusely.

"Yo Midoriya!" Iuku quickly turned around to see Sero speed walking toward him.

"Man, you're bleeding really badly! And why is Uraraka unconscious?"

He asked stopping around 2 feet of Izuku.

"I don't know! But I need to get her somewhere not in the middle of the hall."

"Dude, I can help! Here is some tape to tie around your elbow."

Sero unwound some tape from his own elbow and asked Izuku to stick out his arm. Izuku promptly did so, all while still holding Uraraka in a super awkward position. Sero quickly wound his arm in his tape, and tied it off.

"There! You should get down to Recovery Girl, since you will probably bleed through the tape in about 10 minutes."

Izuku quickly thanked Sero and was about to pick up Uraraka when Sero quickly added:

"Yo, I'll tell Aizawa Sensei that you'll be late, but i'm not responsible for what happens to you next."

"Thanks Sero, I appreciate that."

Sero nodded his head and quickly ran down the hall to the next class.

Izuku then hoisted Uraraka into a bridal position, even though he was in pain.

"Damn! Uraraka is much stronger than I thought!" Izuku muttered to himself.

"I've fought All Might, Stain, and other countless villains, but how did she manage to give me such a gash?" He added to his own train of thought.

Izuku speed down the hall and down three flights of stairs to Recovery Girl's office, and arrived just as the bell for fourth period rang.

"Recovery Girl!" Shouted Izuku, "Uraraka is unconscious, and I don't know why."

"Well, don't just stand there, bring her over here onto the bed." replied RG, with a nonchalant tone, beckoning to a bed two spaces down.

Izuku briskly walked over to the bed and gently set Uraraka down on the soft cott, all while making sure her skirt was still down. He didn't want her to be vulnerable, even though she trusted him. Izuku suddenly was getting thoughts of Uraraka, how she fell and he caught her. Wait, didn't he just carry her, in a bridal position, all the way here?! Izuku suddenly was getting flustered and red in the face.

"Is there something the matter with you child?" RG asked as she walked over to Uraraka's cott.

"Uh-uh- No! No-nothing wrong." Izuku stammered while trying to keep a cool head.

"No your not, there is a bandage on your arm." RG said while pointing to Izuku's elbow.

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Which he did, being distracted by the whole ordeal.

"Well, Let me take a look at it." replied RG, beckoning to Izuku with a gloved hand.

"Wh-what about Uraraka?" Izuku stammered again, being concerned for his unconscious friend.

"Oh, she wake up in a few minutes."

Izuku walked over to RG and sat in the chair in front of hers and began to unravel Sero's tape. As soon as the tape came off the wound, blood came pouring out like a waterfall. RG remained calm and slapped a gauze strip with Hydrogen Peroxide onto the cut, making Izuku howl in pain.

"Dont worry, its just killing the germs in the cut, the bleeding should stop momentarily." RG assured Izuku, who was trying to hold back tears.

Izuku's howling made a patient in the room stir and wake up, who quite frankly, Izuku didn't want to see.

"AHHAHA! WE SEE A CLASS ONE A STUDENT IN PAIN?! I THOUGHT THEY WERE THE TOUGHEST BUNCH IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL! NOW LOOK AT THEIR REPUTATION! POOR DEKU GOT INJURED AND WILL RUIN THE PRESTIGIOUS REGIME OF THE STUDENTS OF UA HIGH!"

It was Monoma, the loud mouth, probably not the most mentally stable individual. Some say he's got a few screws loose, probably got yanked out by falling down the stairs trying out someone's quirk.

"Just shut it Monoma, Uraraka is trying to rest."

"OH AHAHA! SO TWO MEMBERS OF THE HIGHLY EXALTED CLASS ARE IN CRITICAL CONDITION! HOW EMBARRASSING IT MUST BE TO YOUR CLASS TO HAVE SUCH LOW LIVES AS YO-"

Monoma ranting was promptly ended when a hardcover book came into contact with his skull, knocking him unconscious again.

Izuku just stared in horror as RG's hand returned to tending to his gash.

"Don't worry about him, I have permission to keep him in here for 15 more minutes."

RG quickly stop the bleeding of Izuku's cut and gave her signature kiss to progress the healing process of the wound. She then smeared some aloe vera cream to calm the wound, as the healing kiss makes the body to produce more white blood cells to heal the injury, which produces a lot of energy, which in turn, heat. RG the proceeded to wrap the gasp in a clean bandage while asking Izuku questions.

"How did this happen?" "Just now?" "Who gave you the bandage?"

Izuku then told her the story of post Japanese language class, and how he fell.

RG was finally done with tending to the wound and wrote Izuku a Hall Slip. She wrote on the paper to Aizawa, explaining what happened. She then proceeded to write one for Uraraka for Izuku to hand to Aizawa.

Izuku gave thanks and bowed to RG, took one last look at Uraraka, and left the room to head to the locker rooms.

He was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

Hopefully Sero had his back.


	2. Could This Be a Glamour Fight?

Uraraka POV

I was feeling quite dizzy when I woke up, surrounded by the soft fluorescent lights of the infirmary. I noticed a green haired figure sitting on a chair across from a stout lady in pink. The reason I woke up is because I heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs, and then a hard bang as the yelling stopped. I decided it was too much for me to deal with at the moment, so I continued to sleep.

When I woke up 10 minutes later, Recovery Girls was clanking away at her computer and a blonde student in the bed next to mine. It was Monoma, so I decided to be quite, just in case he woke up and started ranting about class 1A.

 _So that's who was yelling!_

I thought, remembering being woken up 10 minutes prior by a yell and a bang. I carefully got up, still sleepy, and wandered over to Recovery Girl.

"Um, Recovery Girl-san? What time is it?" I said, followed by a yawn.

"Its 11:50, my dear." RG replied, not taking her eyes off her computer. She was typing up student visits into a monthly spreadsheet. I quickly look and saw that Deku was written up… A lot…

"Oh my gosh! That means that i'm late to hero lessons! I didn't even tell anybody, I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

I was ranting again, but was stopped when RG turned around and shushed me. I quickly pointed to Monoma, who had a bandage on his head.

"He was yelling up a storm when you came in here, and I shut him up"

I didn't want to know how she did.

"So, about t-the class, am I going to be in trouble?" I asked. "I know Aizawa Sensei gets _really_ mad when someone shows up late."

"Don't worry about it child, I sent your friend with a note saying you were a little tied up at the moment." Recovery Girl smiled.

"Here is a bottle of water, make sure you drink enough."

She handed me a bright pink water bottle that had a cartoon sticker of Recovery Girl on the front giving a thumbs up.

"Neat isn't it? Midnight ordered a bunch for me to give to students"

I was quite impressed with the design of the simple yet cute bottle, then I suddenly remembered "my friend"

"Uh, Recovery Girl? Who was it that carried me down here, all three flights of stairs?"

"Oh, it was that reckless boy, Midoriya. He wanted me to take care of you first. That boy was bleeding so badly, I thought someone stabbed him! But I patched him up and sent him back to class."

My first thought was

 _Midoriya?! As in my big fat crush I had since the first day of school?! That Midoriya!?_

I was having a mental breakdown from thinking about how he carried me down here, setting me down, wait… _Was my skirt down ok?! Did he see anything?!_

My mind was running 80 km. a second, dashing from one thought to the next, not realizing my face was getting hotter and redder.

"Is something the matter child? Are you sick?" RG asked.

"N-NO! I'm just a little warm, that's all!"

A smirk crept along RG's face, she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"I know, you like him don't you?"

"W-What?! N-no! I d-don't! W-well not exactly…" I stammered looking down at the floor.

"Well I can tell. This isn't my first day on earth you know." RG added turning back to her computer.

"Why don't you head back to class. I think that _he_ would be very glad to see you ok." She added

I was amazed at how nonchalantly Recovery Girl could talk about such matters; my mind was quickly awoken when I glanced at the clock

11:55

" _Crap!_ " I thought to myself.

"Recovery Girl, may I have an extra hall slip for Aizawa Sensei?"

She handed me a premade one, knowing I was going to ask for it. I thanked Recovery Girl and dashed out of the infirmary and booked it upstairs to the girls locker rooms.

I bound up three flights of stairs and crashed in the locker room. I ran over to my locker and pulled out my thrift store duffle bag. I quickly unzipped it and started putting on my gym uniform. I hopped over to the door, still putting on my tennis shoes. I was out the door of the locker room and ran to Gym Gamma. I was puffing and sweating up a storm when I reached my group. Aizawa Sensei was giving them instructions for today's lesson when all of a sudden, he turned around and gave me the nastiest glare.

"A-aizawa Sensei… I-I have a note from Recovery Girl-san"

I held my head down in shame and trudged up to to him with my hand extended holding my hall slip. I took it out of my hand and read it over quickly.

"Ah, I see." He hesitated for a moment then put the slip in his pocket.

"You know the drill for being late. But since you had a medical reason, you can do half"

Uraraka knew that Aizawa Sensei was ruthless when it came to attendance. He usually made students run 6 laps around the track when they were late, roughly around 2.4 km. But since I only had to do half, 1.2 km was all I needed to do. It still was exhausting, but I made it round three times, all the while Aizawa Sensei erased my quirk to make sure I wasn't cheating by making myself lighter.

"Hu.. huu.. I- I made it" I said as I collapsed on the ground, drenched in sweat.

Aizawa turned and said to me "Good, now go join the others." He was really harsh. He didn't even explain to me what we were doing. I decided not to ask him, seeing as he was in a bad mood.

I walked up to Tsu-chan, who was doing combat practice with Mina.

"Tsu-chan! What is our assignment for today?" I asked. Tsu and Mina stopped fighting for a minute and turned to me.

"Ochako-chan! Aizawa Sensei told us to pick partners to practice combat." She replied

"Yea, it's a pain in the butt. Sorry about your injury." Mina pipped in.

"Oh yeah, I just fainted, and I forgot why." I added, not wanting to tell them the exact reason. I felt bad for lying.

"Well you should go find yourself a partner, seeing how we just started." Tsu turned back to Mina and engaged in battle once more.

I walked away from them and wandered over to the other side of the gym.

I observed who was fighting who, and canceled out who I could have as a partner.

The list went like this:

Tsu-Mina

Momo-Tooru

Bakugou-Kirishima

Tokoyami-Ojiro

Kyoka-Shouji

Mineta-Denki

Sero-Todoroki

Midoriya-Satou

Kouda-Iida

 _So that means…_

I scan the area and hear a flamboyant laugh over my shoulder.

"Ohoho! Oui Oui Mademoiselle, C'est moi!"

My stomach drops as I realise who It was.

 _Aoyama_

"Yes, It is I who you must fight, after all, you can't ignore my twinkling!"

 _All right,_ I think to myself. _There are no other options, so do your best.  
_

"Ohoho! You want to challenge me?!" I reply sarcastically

"You can never beat me, Monsieur, for I am…" I dramatically wave my arm about my head and spin, stopping in a dramatic pose.

"URAVITY!"

I almost fall but catch myself. Unfortunately, someone else doesn't. Aoyama is on the ground crying from joy from the fact that someone returned his over dramatic gesture.

"Mademoiselle, Y-you,*sniff* ARE TOO KIND!"

Aoyama yells with tear pouring out of his eyes; by now, most of the students have noticed our little exchange and start to listen in.

"Hey! Aoyama is crying and is supposed to be fighting Uraraka!" This remark came from Sero, who was on a pillar created by Cementos.

"What's going on?" Asked Momo, as she and Tooru stopped fighting.

"W-we…" Aoyama got to his feet and took a dramatic stance.

"ARE GOING TO BATTLE!"

More people took notice and started to gather around our pillar.

I decided to fuel the fun.

"OHOHO! You think you can defeat me?" I yell, striking another pose.

"We'll see about that"

Find out in the next chapter who will win this Flamboyant fight of glamour!

Authors note:

PFPFfpfpf ffff I can't believe I got so many views and reads overnight. I woke up bewildered at the stats. THANK YOU SO MUCH! And special thanks to the viewers from the russian federation. YA VAS LYUBLYUU! Sorry I dont have a russian keyboard, but thank you so much to all the readers from so many countries. Yall make me so happy.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to cut it at the fight with Uraraka and Aoyama because this chapter was getting waaaayyy too long.

Hopefully the next won't get as long as this.

Thank you for reading!

P.S. I had to re-upload this chapter because of a spelling error. Whoops!

OK, it was a few spelling errors...


	3. Could this be Victory? (part 1)

Last Chapter Preview:

"W-we…" Aoyama got to his feet and took a dramatic stance.

"ARE GOING TO BATTLE!"

More people took notice and started to gather around our pillar.

I decided to fuel the fun.

"OHOHO! You think you can defeat me?" I yell, striking another pose.

"We'll see about that"

"MADEMOISELLE! I ADVISE YOU….. TO LOOK AWAY!"

A sudden beam of light radiated from Aoyama, it was headed right toward me, but I dodged just in time. The beam continued on toward the crowd that was gathering behind me, but luckily they followed my lead and moved out of the way. People were getting excited and started to holler commands to both of us.

"HIT HIM WITH A ROCK!" Yelled Kirishima, who was a member of the peanut gallery since the start of the so called "match".

"Run up from behind and shoot sideways!" Sato bellowed to Aoyama.

"Float yourself and float stuff!" Jiro screamed from behind me.

There voices soon became a conglomerated victory cry; one side was chanting "URAVITY!" while the opposing side was screeching "TWINKLE!"

I decided to take Kirishima's advice and float a few pieces of debris high enough that they won't be noticed. There were about three medium sized boulders in flight when Aoyama listened to Sato's advice and sneaked up behind me a fired a small blast that hit me square in the back. It felt as if someone had poured boiling water onto one spot on my back and slapped it with a metal rod twice. I howled in pain and tumbled forward unto my hands and knees. I skidded onto the cement and could feel my skin on the palms of my hand begin to tear off. I quickly brought my hands up and touched my arm so I would minimize any further damage. I was pumped full of adrenaline so the pain in my hands in my hands and back weren't as bad if I wasn't hyped up. I floated up about 6 meters into the air and everybody below looked up to me. They were still chanting, but most of their chants have now transferred to just "Uravity", and a minority were chanting "Twinkle".

"OhoHO Mademoiselle! You are hurt! What will the brave warrior do in her time of pain?"

"Oh, but Monsieur, you have forgotten that I can float, and you cannot!" I snap back. "And it seems like the peanut gallery is picking sides!" I add.

I was running out of options and sarcasm is all that I have left. I saw Aoyama preparing to blast in my direction and I made the quick decision to hide behind one of the floating boulders. I swam through the air and right on queue I felt the hairs on my neck singe as a laser blast whizzed past my shoulder. I pushed myself behind a boulder and began to analyze my next move. I had a few choices:

Push the boulder down and release the boulder on top of Aoyama

Continue to hide behind the boulder until he shoots again

Release myself and continue combat on the ground

I listed through my options in a split second and came up with a solution that combines all of my options.

And I begin my glamorous attack.

Authors note:

Hello again! Sorry that have been away for more than a few months. I have almost no excuses but SCHOOL. This has been part one to the Uraraka vs. Aoyama battle. I don't promise to update soon, but I will try to make it happen! But in the mean time, to keep you busy, you can check out my instagram! I post personal art and I might illustrate scenes from the "Could This Be?" story.

insta: artists_block_103

leave some comments and dm me if you came from here!

Thank you all so much!

-lostinyourgaze123


End file.
